We Are Okay
by Tilly Whitlock
Summary: When Bella is taken by Maria, she's given only one option. Run. What happens when she finds and falls for the one man she shouldn't. Rated M for Lemons and language. Based upon the Twitter couple @JMWhitlock1843 and @BMWhitlock1987


**AN: I know, I know. You want me to update Daddysper or Confessions. They will be coming back. I promise. However, this is something that I've been sitting on for a while. This is the story of BMWhitlock1987 and JMWhitlock1987. There's a significance as to why I'm posting it today, of all days. It's their one year wedding anniversary. So happy birthday to Pretty and Whit.**

**Thank yous go out to Beegurl13, my beta. She tells me when I put in too much or not enough. I do believe in this case it was always not enough. JaspersBella for prereading. It helps that she knows Pretty and Whit almost as well as I do. She knew what I needed and when I needed to add it. Finally, and the biggest thank you, goes to Whit. You are the driving force behind this story. And I want you to tell me when and if I get anything wrong with your character. He has my heart.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Mature. No sex, but there's some language. I own nothing except the love I have for Pretty and Whit. Well... I own a bracelet JaspersBella made me that is a symbol of Pretty and Whit. But that's not the point.**

**We Are Okay  
>Chapter 1: The Myth<strong>

For the first time since I had been turned, I was speechless. When I was a human, it was something that would have happened regularly, but since I had been changed just under a year ago, I had become much more vocal. I said what I wanted to say, when I wanted to say it. I didn't give a shit about who it hurt.

One word made me speechless.

Die.

I wasn't looking forward to it. Hell, I didn't want it to happen even though I was already dead, in the sense that I didn't have a heartbeat and had no need for food.

Maria uttered the words to her second in command, an asshole by the name of Miguel. Ever since her pride and joy ran away years ago, it seems Maria has been trying to replace him. Apparently, the man she called Mi Cielo was the best thing that ever happened to her. He left her, and since then she'd been going through second in commands faster than a hooker goes through condoms. In the past ten months, there had been at least twelve, and after she killed each of them, she would grumble about Mi Cielo. He was the only person who could control Newborns properly. He was the only one who would have her heart.

Some days it made me sick.

The days that the Newborns were dealt with were not my favorite days. It was a sign that we were moving on or that someone was nearing the one year mark. I was still two months away from it, but it wasn't something I was looking forward to.

There was only one thing I could do. My entire survival rested on it.

Run.

We were in Monterrey—something about the site of her greatest victory with Mi Cielo. She was still so in love with the guy, it was sickening. The only reason I could see him leaving was because he knew she was using him. Everything I had heard about the man pointed to the fact that he wasn't stupid.

He was also one of only three people that ever managed to escape from Maria. The other two she referred to as Culo and Manflora. So My Heaven, the Bastard, and the Dyke had escaped Maria. Knowing the fate that most likely awaited me, I could only hope my name became something as epic as the others.

Maria had this thing about not letting us out during the day. She didn't want the humans to see us. I understood why—we sparkled like fucking disco balls. She also made sure that we never had anything that would cover our arms or legs. Anything that would make it easy for us to escape during the daylight hours was out.

The best I could hope for was to get away when she had her back turned. After spending hours and hours thinking and planning, I realized that maybe I could get away at Twilight. Miguel didn't deal with us until the sun was gone from the sky, and it was rare that we saw Maria anymore. Now all I needed to do was sit and wait, which was not my strength. I wasn't patient. I couldn't just wait around for things to happen, but I needed to get of here. I had no choice, all I could do was sit and wait.

The hours began to move like days. It took everything I had to act as if nothing was happening, but at the first sign of dusk, I slipped from the door. No one was in the room with me, so I wasn't noticed. The only person who might notice I was gone was Miguel, and he wouldn't dream of admitting his fuck up to Maria.

I took off at a dead run headed North. Well Northeast, I guess. I wasn't paying much attention to which direction I was going. All I knew is that a few hours later, I found myself in Marshall, Texas.

It was a larger city, but it was nice. I could hide if I needed to, and I stayed in the forests on the edge of the city as I continued to look around. After a while, I came upon a house set back into the forest. I could hear the slowing heartbeat of someone inside, but I stayed back. Naturally, his heart slowed and came to a stop.

Slowly, I approached the house. It was dark and unlocked, which was good. I didn't need much light, and I didn't need to break the door down to get inside. I slowly made my way around the house, searching. What I was searching for, I had no idea. I just looked.

The house was plain. There were no pictures, and nothing to suggest the person inside had a family that would care if he died. I quietly walked up the stairs, finding an old man lying in the bedroom. Again, the room was decorated as if he was the only one there.

I went back out to the forest, simply to watch and wait. I gave the man 24 hours. If no one had come by to check and see if he was alive, then I'd bury him and take the house. No one would ever notice, and if someone did, I could always figure something else out later.

Since there was nothing to do except wait, I did the one thing I knew would kill some time—I went for a hunt. I took my time walking around the city, finding a few bars and night clubs that catered to the college crowd. I walked into one of the more popular dance clubs and took in my surroundings. I quickly located the back exit, just in case I might need an escape route.

I spent the night talking to a couple of people, a girl and a guy to be exact, and lead them out of the club. They were sweet and willing to experiment. They thought I would be the perfect addition to their duo. I wasn't going to correct their thoughts. I was a one person kind of woman. The addition to multiple people into my bed was something I looked down upon. The walk back to the car was a quick one. The man was in the driver's seat and the girl next to him. I didn't mind being in the back seat, it was comforting and gave me more control. When we were finally a good distance away from the club, I made my move. I quickly snapped the girl's neck and let my teeth sink into her, the blood rushing into my mouth.

I moaned at the taste, other than the alcohol running through her system, she was clean. It was something I hadn't had in a long time. As I finished her off, I turned my attention to the man. He was simply standing there in amazement. With him, I didn't bother breaking his neck. I wanted to feel the life drain from his body. As I bit into his vein, I saw the fear flash into his eyes. I relished that sight—I loved being feared.

He was just as clean as the girl, but not as appealing to my tastes. Maybe it was because I felt he was the one who wanted to experiment, not the girl. Or maybe it was because I could never accept a man who wasn't territorial of what was his, regardless of if a girl or guy tried to take it away. As I pulled the life out of him, I was overcome with the feeling of desire that was flowing through me. I knew it was just the bloodlust, so I shook it off and staged an accident. I made sure to make the car hit a tree. It wasn't the best of ideas, but I wasn't working with a lot of time.

After calling in the accident, I made my way back to the house. The sun was starting to rise, so I took a seat on one of the rocking chairs that faced the East. The sight from the porch made me appreciate being alone. I was able to dictate how I lived for the first time in my life. I was powerful, yet humble.

I could only hope that this change was for the best. It wasn't something that I was looking forward to, but it needed to be done. I needed to get away from Maria, and I needed away from her army.

A rustle in the trees brought my attention back to the world. I took a small breath, and in that breath was everything I needed to know. It was another vampire. He smelled amazing, like a fresh rain, but none the less it was still a vampire. I let out a low growl to let him know that he wasn't alone, and then I felt a rush of calm wash over me.

My mind started to work in overtime as it rushed to figure out the mystery I had been presented with. I was being manipulated, and I had only ever heard of one person who was able to do this.

"Mi Cielo?" my voice rasped out. I could hear the rush of air before I was pressed against the wall. Warm hands circled my throat.

"Only one person has ever called me that. Explain, or you'll be a pile of fire by the end of the morning." I trembled with fear. I wasn't sure if he was pushing it on me, or if I was actually feeling it, but it was there.

"Maria. Ran away," I said. The ruby in his eyes went from being hard as rock to soft as mercury. Slowly he released his grip from around my neck.

"She's still doing it then? Still creating armies?" he asked, and I nodded slowly as my hands went to rub at my neck. I didn't need the relief, but it was a welcomed distraction from the man in front of me.

"She's in Monterrey. Although, she may be on the move if she's figured out that I'm gone. She won't be happy that another person successfully escaped from her."

"We'll talk about what you mean by that in a few minutes, but who the hell are you, and why are you in Marshall?"

I was startled by his questions. I wracked my brain for the answers that were suddenly a fog.

"Be-Bella Swan. Originally from Forks, Washington. Maria got a hold of me while I was living in Phoenix with my mother." My words were coming out in a stutter, and I wasn't entirely sure it was from the fear.

He took a deep breath, shuddered and took a few steps back.

"What a pretty Swan you are." I don't think he had meant for me to hear him, but I did. I raised a brow at him, my curiosity spiking.

"Pretty Swan? That's the best you can come up with?" I asked disbelievingly. His eyes flashed to mine with a mix of anger and frustration.

"You have balls to stare in the face of death and be defiant, Little Girl." Even if he was controlling his power, I could feel the truth to his words. I had heard the rumors of his kills. Maria had spun the tales in our heads so that, if by chance Mi Cielo were to come back, we'd be terrified of him.

She had accomplished the terrified part, but it wasn't for the reason she thought. I wasn't afraid of him. I was terrified of the concept of him. Learning about a vampire that could control the way you felt had a way of making you scared. The only thing I feared about Mi Cielo was his ability to take away what I was feeling.

Even in his anger, his voice melted me like butter on top of warm pancakes. When he wasn't mad, it was smooth and soft, kind of like how silk feels as it hangs against your skin. However, the moment the anger tainted it, it became rough and menacing. It just didn't work on me. I wasn't afraid of him because of his tone of voice. Somehow he was able to make me feel the fear that he wanted, but it wasn't going to come naturally to me.

"Why aren't you afraid?" His voice brought me out of that place in my mind. I was starting to get into the dangerous place of exploring my emotions, and there was nothing more dangerous than exploring my emotions.

"Because you don't scare me. If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead—it's a simple fact. Unless you've gone soft since you left Maria." I raised a challenging brow at him and he shook his head with a dark sadistic chuckle.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you have balls. No one talks to me like that." Without hesitation, I was slammed up against the wall again.

I felt the wall groan softly in protest as the air left my lungs. A soft rush of air left him as his nose nuzzled into my neck. I was sure it wasn't meant to be comforting, but to me it was. I felt his teeth scrape across my neck. I groaned as I felt myself get even more turned on.

"Oh, Swan. You shouldn't be turned on. You're in the worst place." I shook my head, exposing my neck to him even more.

"You want to kill me, go ahead and kill me, but don't stand there simply pretending like you're going to do it." My hips pushed forward into his. A deep growl broke from his chest as he pulled back to look me in the eyes.

Instead of giving him the opportunity to say anything, I quickly captured his lips in a furious kiss. He was taken aback by it. The lack of movement showed it, but the moment he realized what was happening, he was all in.

Long nimble fingers drifted into my hair, pulling on the strands roughly as his lips moved from my lips down to my neck. A flood of desire rolled from me in waves. With his empathic nature, I was sure he was feeling it.

As his lips worshipped my neck, my hands roamed his back and shoulders. The muscles were contracting with every swipe I made with my fingers. The feel of his lips on my body was like heaven. For the first time since my change, I was happy I was a vampire. He was called to me by pure attraction and curiosity. It wasn't my blood or the need to drink that brought him here. As my fingers continued on their path, it clicked in my head that I needed to memorize every inch of his body I could get my hands on. If this was the only time I was to have this man in my life, I was going to make damn sure I knew his entire body before he was gone.

"You're killing me, Sug. Don't think this is play time for just you." The way the words tumbled from his lips, I knew this wasn't just about sex for him. This was a game.

My lips pushed out into a tiny pout as a soft whimper escaped my chest. I didn't want the game today, I wanted him. No games—nothing but him.

"There's something about you," I whispered softly. The searing pain came before I had the chance to consider what was happening.

"Never let your guard down around a stranger, Bella. Regardless of how sexy or unthreatened you feel by him." I looked down to see my hand dangling at my side.

"Fucking bastard!" The screech that came from my mouth was the strangest thing I had ever heard. I could feel the limb reattaching, and it wasn't a pretty feeling.

In the next second, my feet were dangling above the ground as his arm was pressing into my neck. I was back to being in the position I didn't want to be in.

"Come on, Doll. You're supposed to be stronger than me. Maria should have taught you how to get away from me." I felt the porch meet my feet as I was let go from the position against the wall. Without hesitating, I ran at him. My arms encircled his waist as I tackled him off the porch and into the grass.

I didn't get much wiggle room after that. The arms that had cut off my unneeded air supply were now pinning my wrists to the ground. The soft golden curls hung down into his eyes, but the passion in his eyes didn't change.

He kept enough distance between the two of us that I couldn't get close enough to him with my mouth. I wanted to bite him. I wanted to add to his collection of scars. I wanted my place on his body—a reminder of messing with the wrong person.

"Wow," he deadpanned to me. "Maybe it would be a good thing if Maria came back for you. She could teach you everything you obviously forgot," he said. The distaste he felt covered his words. He wasn't hiding anything anymore.

When he said her name, my entire body went rigid. I didn't want to go back to her. The fight left my body, but the tension didn't. With the quick change, he pulled away. The distance between us was stifling. My breathing picked up, and the fear took over.

I also discovered that it was completely possible for vampires to have panic attacks. The wide eyes in front of me proved that he didn't think it was possible, either.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Relax." His voice was right by my ears. I stopped focusing on the feeling of fear and concentrated on him next to me. His gentle fingers ran up and down my arms is a soothing motion. A wave of calm was coming over me, but it wasn't as strong as it could have been.

I couldn't feel it, but I could see the tension in his body. This scared him, the way I was reacting. I needed to calm down so he would calm down.

"Name. I need to know your name," I whispered. His deep chuckle made me smile a little bit.

"Jasper Whitlock." I shook my head and he furrowed his brow. If there was anything I knew, it was that I refused to call him anything that Maria called him.

"No. You're not Jasper Whitlock. You're Whit. You'll never be Jasper or Mi Cielo again. At least to me." The name Whit wasn't just a nickname. It was an attitude. An attitude that not everyone could accomplish. But the man in front of me was the only one in the world I would ever call Whit.

**AN 2: This isn't a story that will have regular updates. Nor will it be a story that I actively work on. Their story may never get finished, but the tale will come through. You just have to give me some time. Now hit the review button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
